


Make it Out Alive

by therudestflower



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2x11 tag, Erica Centric, F/M, Gen, The Pack, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therudestflower/pseuds/therudestflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the face of death, Erica plans for life after survival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Out Alive

**If they make it out of this alive,** Erica will start baking again. The first thing she will do is make a cheesecake and she will eat all she wants because who the fuck cares if she has a tiny waist. Boyd doesn’t.

 **If they make it out of this alive,** Erica will find some girl friends. Isaac and Boyd are fine, but all they do is train, sleep in train stations and eat. Sometimes it’s hard to remember that there are people besides them, Derek, and Scott’s friends. There’s Camina DuVall, who asked Erica for notes a couple times. Or Francesca. Or Sarah with the freckles. Erica can have friends without some supernatural bond. She’s not a complete freak. Erica knows that now.

 **If they make it out of this alive,** Erica will convince Mom to let Isaac live with them. Mom collects broken things. Flea market lamps, drug addicted nephews who crash on their couch, water stained books, epileptic daughters. She wouldn’t say no to Erica’s best friend, the orphan survivor. Isaac would have somewhere to live that isn’t a molded out subway car. Someone to watch over him that isn’t a power hungry creep. And she’d never be alone.

 **If they make it out of this alive,** Erica will learn to drive. She'll save up for a car, and go to the ocean on weekends. Maybe an old LeBaron. She'll swim, because she hasn't done that in years. They'll get sand in the seats, and play Beatles albums on the ride home. 

 **If they make it out of this alive,** she’ll actually date Boyd. It won’t be just physical anymore, because there’s more to life than that. There has to be more than fighting and sex and surviving. They’ll go bowling, or garden or maybe build a birdhouse. Something other people don’t do. She’ll have a boyfriend, and he’ll be Boyd. She’ll meet his sisters and learn how to sign.

 **If they make it out of this alive,** Erica will be a teenager. She won’t be a sad sick recluse, and she won’t be some manic werewolf warrior. She’ll be a girl. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what's going to happen to my lady love at the end of the season. But I know the season finale will be hard on her. So I wanted to focus on her thoughts of getting out, and surviving.


End file.
